Gender Bender Fun
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Tobi and Olivia got hit with a jutsu and somehow...their genders switched! What will the others think and do? LEMONS & YAOI OCxmulti pairings. Includes: Dei,Saso,Zet,Kaku,Hida,Tobi,Ita,Kisa
1. Let's have some fun un!

**I was meaning to do this story for a LONG time, but I wanted to finish some incomplete ones and did a few requests. BUT IT'S HERE NOW!**

"Tobi said he was sorry Olivee!" "I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU DAMN IT!" I burst angrily through the door with a sniffling Tobi meekly shuffling behind me. I didn't mean to make him so upset and cry. "I'm sorry Tobi, I didn't mean to get short with you. I just don't know how to handle this situation that's all." Tobi hiccupped a little before whispering, "It's ok Olivee. You had right to yell at Tobi."

We were so preoccupied with ourselves, that we didn't notice Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi staring at us in confusion. Sasori narrowed his eyes, "Just who the hell are you two?" Deidara pointed at Tobi, "Why do you have Tobi's mask and….are those Olivia's clothes un?" Tobi shifted uncomfortably, "Um, Tobi can explain Deidara sempai."

Poor Deidara looked like he was going to split a vein; there was only one person who called him sempai, "Tobi un?" "If that's supposedly Tobi, then who the hell is this?" Kisame pointed at me and everyone kept giving me glares. Next thing we knew, Hidan came in followed by Kakuzu and they both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the two of us.

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose, "Here comes the drama." Hidan marched straight up to me and eyed me evilly, "Who the fuck are you?" "It's me Hidan!" "I don't fucking know you!" He glanced at Tobi, "That's Tobi's fucking mask but that's NOT Tobi!" Kisame just noticed something, "Hey, that one's wearing Tobi's clothes!" Kakuzu approached next and glared at me too, "You're lucky we haven't killed you two imposters on the spot. Where the fuck is Olivia and Tobi?"

"But that IS Tobi Kakuzu. I'm not sure about the other one un." Tobi managed to squeak out, "Please let us explain!" I hastily nodded in agreement; we were scared out of our wits naturally. "Just let them clarify themselves and if they really are imposters we'll just eliminate them." Itachi was aggravated with the whole thing and everyone else too. Hidan and Kakuzu didn't leave our sides, to make sure we wouldn't try anything. I guess I'd better start. "Tobi and me were on our way back from a stroll when some ninja came up and starting shooting off his mouth." I glanced at Tobi, who was now scooting closer to me to get further away from Hidan's cold stare.

* * *

><p>"Well, the ninja was mad at Tobi about something. I couldn't make out a word why since he was talking so fast, but anyway, out of nowhere he yelled out he was getting vengeance on Tobi for a prank or something. I quickly moved out of the way, seeing it didn't concern me when the guy cast a jutsu."<p>

This is where I sounded irritated, "Tobi went to dodge it but guess what? He dodged to where I was, so we BOTH got hit with the jutsu." I made a face at Tobi and continued, "That guy left as quickly as he came, laughing in triumph and leaving us in total confusion. So here we are!"

"I don't fucking believe you! Who the fuck are you two?" "DAMN IT! IT'S FUCKING ME OLIVIA! Kakuzu painfully grabbed my shoulder growling, "Prove it then." Ow, that grip hurt! I started naming many things, "Let's see, Deidara accidentally drugged me and I thought he was a dolly, Itachi a vampire, and Tobi tricked me into sucking his lollipop, Hidan used me on some sex ritual way back, I played a prank on Kisame and gave him a wet willy, Sasori has hidden cameras everywhere making homemade pornos, Zetsu ATE me when I was PMSing, and you 'BROKE' me of talking back to you a long time ago. You need more?"

"Oh my fucking Jashin, it is you!" Hidan mumbled in complete shock. Kakuzu did the same thing as he let me go, "What the hell?" Kisame smirked a little, "Now it makes sense why you two look like that." I tossed my hands up, "Finally!" Sasori shook his head, "Don't tell me."

I answered him, "Yeah, it was that sexy justu. Now Tobi's a girl and I'm a GUY!" The mood was starting to lighten up now. Kisame was grinning from ear to ear and even Itachi had a small smile. Sasori observed us, "You had to switch clothes since they didn't fit apparently?" Tobi nodded, "We had no choice, my clothes were too big and Olivee's was too tight for her."

"Tobi, you do look cute with pigtails." Tobi did have long, black hair in pigtails and I agreed with Kisame; he'd look even better without the mask no doubt. "Olivia why are you still sulking, it'll wear off within a day or two un?" I pouted, "For starters, I got hit on by a bunch of girls on the way back, but that's not the issue I have right now. It's not fair! Tobi looks WAY better than I do as a girl and to make it worse, his boobs are bigger!"

* * *

><p>That made them laugh. Kakuzu firmly smacked me upside the head, "Stop talking like that!" I raised an eyebrow while rubbing my head, "WHY? It's true! I wish mine were like his and I know you and Hidan would prefer that too." I stomped off towards the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror.<p>

Guys don't understand anything. Any woman, who sees a sexy jutsu version of a woman, feels so plain and unattractive. I tried to put it out of my mind and focused on my reflection; my eyes look the same, so do my lips, hair color, and eyebrows. The rest is totally different! Wait a minute….I took a closer look at myself and my eyes filled up with tears.

When I came out of the bathroom I bumped into Kakuzu, "Why are you crying?" "I look better as a guy than I did as a girl! That's so fucking messed up!" I choked back some sobs and went to my room. Kakuzu said something to me but I wasn't listening. I fell face down on my bed and buried my face in my pillow.

I soon felt someone rubbing my back and sit down next to me, "Don't be upset Olivee, Tobi thinks you're real pretty as a girl." That was sweet of Tobi but I didn't say anything until I was roughly flipped over and pinned down by Hidan. "What the fuck is wrong with you? So what if your tits aren't as big as Tobi's and you're a guy to boot. Get the fuck over it!"

"Easy for you to say!" He leaned down closer and murmured angrily, "Listen, you are beautiful, NO, fucking gorgeous to me and Kakuzu. That's how we fucking see you, as far as the tits go, yours are fine. They're not too big or too small, if we didn't like them we wouldn't fucking fondle them now would we? Now stop crying!"

I was speechless from Hidan's unusual method of trying to comfort me, but it worked. I smiled a little and whispered, "Ok, thanks Hidan." He let me up with a victory smirk and I wiped my eyes; I noticed Tobi was on the floor for some reason. I smacked Hidan's arm, "Did you throw Tobi off the bed?" "WHAT? He was in my way."

I helped Tobi up, grabbed some clothes out of both our dressers, and dragged him into the bathroom with me. Hidan chased after us, "Why the fuck are you taking him with you?" "I'm not leaving Tobi alone with any of you guys, especially you." Hidan smirked, "What are you fucking talking about?" Before I shut the door I told him, "You'll end up raping the poor boy!"

* * *

><p>I heard Hidan laughing outside the door and continued what I came in here to do. "I need to get out of these clothes into something cooler. Do you want to change into something else Tobi or keep those on?" "Tobi want to change to, he's cold." We stared at each other in bewilderment, "Interesting, I'm too warm and you're cold. Our body temperatures changed too huh?"<p>

"Tobi think so. Uh-oh!" We were taking our clothes off while we'd been chatting, "What is it?" Tobi held the shirt he took off tightly and murmured nervously, "Zetsu sempai doesn't know yet!" I gasped, ran out the bathroom with only boxers on, and headed straight into the living room. I TOTALLY forgot about that!

"We got a problem!" "I'll say, you're not wearing anything but boxers." I made a face at Kakuzu and continued, "How are we going to break it to Zetsu?" I hit the nail on the head from the looks they had. I heard Tobi squeak behind me, "Will Zetsu be mad with Tobi?" I whipped around praying that Tobi was completely dressed; phew, he was. An ominous voice asked, "How are you going to break WHAT to Zetsu?" **"WHAT will Zetsu be angry about?" **Zetsu emerged from the floor with a glare. Why did he have to make that entrance? Oh well, I know he won't be pissed anyway.

His mood quickly changed when his eyes grew wide when he saw us and pointed, **"What the hell?"** Itachi gave him the details. I was right, Zetsu was FAR from angry. First he eyed me up and down, "You have a nice body Olivia," then he beckoned Tobi over. Tobi slowly went and Zetsu took his hand. "We're going to my apartment Tobi." "Is Tobi going to get punished?"

"In a manner of speaking Tobi, he's going to rape you." Everyone stared at me in surprise and poor Tobi was scared now, "Rape?" Zetsu ended up grinning since he knew what I said was true. He murmured to Tobi and stroked a pigtail, "Rape isn't the correct word Tobi, however, you know what we do together when you're an extremely good boy right?"

"Yeah but…" Zetsu pressed a finger to his lips, **"No buts, you've been a really good boy and that deserves a reward." **He focused his attention to the rest of us, "If you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving now." **"I'll let you know if he'll be spending the night or not." **They left in a hurry and Hidan agreed with a grin, "You're right Olivia. Tobi's SO going to get fucked senseless."

* * *

><p>Everyone else started to discuss what 'special' things Zetsu would do to Tobi as I kept noticing Deidara leering at me unusually. I didn't give it another thought when I suddenly took an interest on my body. I starting feeling my chest and stomach with wonder, it was nice and firm. My thighs were the same too.<p>

"What are you doing Olivia?" I was flexing my muscles by this time, "Huh?" Itachi rolled his eyes and Sasori asked this time with amusement, "Why are you doing that?" I was giddy, "I got muscles and my body's tight! Look at this!" I slid the boxers up a little to reveal more of my thigh and smacked it, "It doesn't jiggle at all! I even have a six pack, isn't that awesome!"

Kakuzu shook his head pathetically even though he was smirking, "That's what's so fascinating to you?" "Of course, I never had firm muscles before and it's nice not to worry if I look fat or not." A serious thought just occurred to me; I slowly backed up and walked around the corner unseen and looked down my boxers. I yelled out in astonishment, "I HAVE A COCK!"

"You just now figured it out? What about when you changed clothes?" I walked back in and frowned at Itachi, "I didn't pay attention at the time!" My eyes met with Deidara's again, and he was eyeballing me in that weird way still. What's up with that? He licked his lips with a smile and made me blush. Hidan snapped me out of my thoughts again with laughter, "OH FUCKING JASHIN!"

I had no clue why he was laughing but everyone else seemed to know. "What's so funny?" Sasori choked back a laugh, "Is someone getting you excited Olivia?" Seeing I was still confused Itachi pointed, "Please look down at yourself."

I looked down….I WAS HARD! "This thing has a mind of its own!" They howled with laughter and Deidara eyed me hungrily. I just left the room and went back to mine, they can be such jerks. I don't why the thing did that and I don't have a clue how I made it get that way!

* * *

><p>I sat in my room for a few minutes and glad that it went soft again. I heard at knock at the door, "Come in." Deidara came in and closed the door back. Did he just lock it? He sat real close to me, "What is it Dei?" "I think you know un." He traced his fingers along the hem of my boxers and tried to glide them down.<p>

I grabbed his hand and scooted away, "No Dei, that's not a good idea!" "Oh, why not un?" He mocked as he shifted closer to me; his eyes were glazed over with lust. "It just…" He crawled on top of me and slowly grinded himself against my pelvic area, "Just…..what un?" I tried to answer but…he teasingly licked my lower lip and sucked on it before he pulled back.

My breathing hitched when he reached between my legs and gently stroked my semi hard cock. "Don't you want me to pleasure you more un?" Once again I couldn't answer. I gasped when I felt a hand tongue slid along my balls and let him slide my boxers off. He kneeled to his knees on the floor and purred, "Mmmm, nice and big un," then engulfed my fully erect cock with his mouth.

"Dei!" I gripped his hair with one hand and the other on the sheets. This felt weird, but good. He flicked his tongue around the head then into the slit, sucking gently, while his hand mouths licked and nibbled on my balls. I whimpered when he sucked harder and faster, trying to keep my hips from bucking up.

There was this strange feeling building up inside me; it had to be my orgasm coming closer. This feels like the first time for me. My mind staggered when he deep throated me and sucked harder that I leaned all the way back on the bed and moaned nosily. He never lost his rhythm and kept deep throating and fondling my balls with that skilled palm.

My hips bucked up uncontrollably and I gripped his hair with both hands. "De..Deidara!" I couldn't hold it back any longer, "Ah..ah..Dei…I'm…c..coming!" I gasped aloud as I released my seed into his mouth. He swallowed in down greedily and continued sucking gently, leaving me whimpering and spasming from my orgasm, "Dei stop!" It was too much for me to handle.

Deidara didn't stop, instead he sucked even harder. "No Deidara!" He forced me into another orgasm, making me cry out in pleasure and pain. He sucked me clean of my cum again and finally stopped his torture. He stared at me with a lustful grin as I laid there recovering from both climaxed with my eyes closed and flushed expression.

He got back on the bed with me and kissed me, "You came like a virgin. Did you enjoy that un?" I took a couple of deep breaths, I did enjoy it I have to say, even though he made me go over my limit, "Yes." He nipped my lip, then earlobe before whispering, "Now you need to return the favor un."

**...this is dirtier than I intended, but I like it! What will happen to Deidara now?**


	2. Fresh Meat

Deidara leaned back on his elbows and willingly spread his legs with a lustful grin. I crawled over and released his obvious fully, erect cock and decided to tease him. My mouth hovered over it and I slid my tongue into the slit, tasting the precum before I covered just the head with my mouth.

I pulled back and sucked the sides, making him groan with agitation since I wasn't giving him head yet. I acted like I was going to do it again, but instead stroked it. "Stop teasing me un!" Deidara was fidgeting a lot and trying to push my head down. I guess I tortured him enough; still stroking, I quickly engulfed his twitching cock and sucked at a steady pace.

"Ah…ahh..O..Oli..." He fell back still gripping onto my hair trying to keep himself from bucking his hips up to much. I knew he was close and sucked harder while pumping his cock faster. He let out a mewl of pleasure and tightened his grip. "No…I…I'm.." He didn't finish what he was saying when he came with a small cry and I swallowed it down.

I kept right on sucking and stroking at the same pace that it drove Deidara crazy. "No don't un!" I held his hips tightly to keep him from moving so much as he kept spasming from the first orgasm. I was determined to make him cum again like he did to me, "I can't….stop it…damn un!"

No sooner than he said that he came again. After I swallowed and pulled away, he laid there with the same flushed expression from the pain and pleasure I had. I kissed him on the forehead, "Better?" "That was mean un." I sat with him for a few minutes in silence when I decided to leave and get some clothes on.

I was quickly pulled back down on the bed with Deidara clinging underneath me. "I want more un." He brought my head down for a passionate kiss and glided his tongue in. Our tongues battled each other as he grinded his hips up against me again. I managed to pull away from the kiss, making him giving me a whine of protest.

"Be patient Dei." I attacked his neck with nibbles and kisses, leaving him somewhat limp and whimpering. He pulled some of my fingers into his mouth and started sucking them as I attended his neck. I never knew having your fingers sucked on was such a turn on. My cock was hard as a rock already and so was his; they were grinding against each other from our bodily contact to. I removed my fingers from his skillful mouth and reached down between his legs. I've seen the action done so many times I know what to do, even though I'm nervous.

* * *

><p>I slipped in the first one and slowly pushed it in and out. I received a low moan and a louder one when I entered the second. "Oooooh!" I moved them in a scissor motion trying to prepare him when I brushed across that certain pleasure spot. "Touch it again un!" I added the last finger and angled them all towards that spot, I knew I hit it when he cried out, bucking his hips down further down on my fingers.<p>

He's ready; I slowly removed my appendages to replace them with my hard, pulsing cock. I slowly glided in, making sure I wasn't hurting him. He laid there with content and gave me a nod to go. I shoved the rest in all the way to the hilt causing Deidara to arch his back and groan from the sudden action. I groaned from the heat and tightness surrounding my cock, it felt good.

I held his hips and began to thrust at a slow, steady pace. I've never been seme like this before, so I want to get the hang of it first. Deidara and I were both starting to moan loudly, the friction pulling against the skin on my cock was amazing! "More un!" I have to tease him, "More what Deidara?"

"Fuck me harder un!" I barely pumped into him a little harder then slowed down again to hear his whimpers, "You really want me to fuck you hard?" "Yes un." "Then beg me for it." I'm having fun with this! "Please fuck me harder Olivia un." "Sorry, I didn't catch that." "PLEASE FUCK THE HELL OUT OF ME DAMN IT UN!"

"If you insist." I slammed in and out of him, making those whines turn into loud moans. "Oh, hit that spot again un!" I shifted my angle a little and pumped harder, "YES, YES UN!" I pounded into his prostate on every contact with us both moaning with pleasure. I feel that strange sensation again, I must be getting close. I took hold of Deidara's neglected cock and started to pump it in time with my thrusts.

Deidara was really vocal by this point; I'm surprised no one came to complain. "I..I don't…want to cum yet un!" I was almost completely out of breath and my body was hot and slightly sweaty. If possible, I managed to go faster and pump his cock harder. That clinched it for him when he arched his back and yelled aloud. I came sequentially with the same vocal cry of bliss. I filled him up to the brim with my seed and he covered the front of his chest with his own. I almost collapsed on top of him, but weakly managed to pull out of him first and then lied down next to him. Both of us were panting heavily with satisfaction and didn't any time to rest much when someone started banging on the door.

"What the hell are you two doing in there?" The doorknob jiggled and Kisame found out it was locked. We heard his footsteps stomp off, then come straight back. He unlocked the door and came in, "Do you two have to be so nois…." He stopped when he saw the….state….we were in and frowned before standing next to the bed. He slapped Deidara on the forehead.

"Ow, what was that for un?" "You took my idea Deidara!" I lifted my head up on that and saw Deidara smiling back at him, "Not my fault un." Kisame glanced at me then the door before an evil smile spread upon his face. "I'm taking over now." He threw me over his shoulder, still in the nude, and walked off with me. "Kisame?"

* * *

><p>I struggled a little but stopped since I was too tired. He brought me into his and Itachi's room and tossed me on his bed. "My turn to have some fun." He took off his shirt and started to remove his pants, "I can't pass up the chance with new prey lurking about now can I? It's even better that it's still you, just in a guy form." I cocked my head to the side with a smirk, "I'm not your prey."<p>

He grinned wickedly, now in the nude, showing all those sharp teeth of his and whispered next to my ear, "My prey is any new fresh meat I take an interest in and you fit the description." He pinned me down and sought my lips out with his. "But, I'm too tired Kisame! If you want it so bad, can't we just do it later?"

He held my face gentle, but firm, "No. I just can't resist you any longer and want to dominate my prey." Oh damn, I haven't this sex-craved look in his eyes for a long time…..now I'm the target this time! He managed to lock our mouths together and reached a free hand between my legs to grasp my cock.

I groaned into his mouth from the firm stroking and sharp teeth grazing my tongue. They didn't cut, except send tingling sensations across my tongue. Before pulling away after an epic tongue fest, he sucked on my tongue then my lower lip. He traced his other hand down my firm stomach and pinched nipple. "Hrrmm, stop Kisame." I was enjoying this but I wanted to go to sleep.

He finally stopped stroking my cock, which was nice and hard now, and then reached in the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. Realization just hit me hard…..he's going to shove that huge cock of his in my ass! That's going to hurt like hell! He just evenly coated his fingers when I almost made it off the bed.

He chuckled, "Where do you think you're going?" He pulled me back and pinned my arms above my head with a free hand the quickly shoved a lubricated finger inside me. I grimaced from that strange feeling and he slid another finger in before I'd adjusted to that one. I groaned and tried to pull away from those probing appendages that were stretching me.

I began to whimper when the last was added but it changed to a moan when he hit a certain spot. "Looks like I found your prostate." Kisame pumped his fingers into that same spot many times, hearing me moan more, before finally removing them. He gently flipped me on my stomach and lifted my hips up. He just entered the head of his oversized cock and I instantly tried to pull away.

* * *

><p>He held me tighter and pushed further in. I hissed from the sharp sting, "No." He leaned down to nibble on my shoulder and shoved a lot more inside. I whimpered and clenched the sheets tightly, "It hurts like hell, take it out!" "It's ok, just endure it a little more." I shook my head no and cried out loudly in pain when he finished pushing in the rest.<p>

I cried unwillingly in the sheets and he whispered soothing words into my ear, while remaining still to let me adjust to his size. I never can get used to doing it anally. After a few minutes the pain slowly eased down to an aching throb and I had stopped crying. I felt something cool run between my cheeks and slowly looked back to see that he put more lube.

He didn't give me any warning when he started to thrust into me at a steady pace. I couldn't help but groan more and cry out from the unnatural feeling. "Damn, you're so tight." He went faster and brushed across that spot again. I cried out with a moan and he hit it more. It was starting to feel good now, but my vision was getting blurry.

He stopped, wrapped his arms around my waist, pinning mine against my sides before lifting me up to where I was at a ninety degree angle. He quickly began thrusting into me hard and fast, hitting my sweet spot on every contact. "Ah…Ki…Kisa.." The room was filled with lust filled moans of pleasure and he made it worse when he took hold of my neglected cock to pump it. This was too much, my vision was still blurry and no longer had the energy to keep my head up. It didn't affect Kisame, he was holding me up without my help from the start. He kept slamming into me with my body limp and head hung from more unwanted exhaustion.

A few more strokes and I came with a faint cry, covering my chest and Kisame slammed a few more hard times before filling me up with his and growling with contentment. The last thing I remember was, having my orgasm and hearing a pleasured growl come from Kisame when he reached his before I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><span>Kisame's POV<span>

He slowly took his member out of her and gently laid her down on the bed. "Are you ok?" He turned her face towards his and she was sound asleep. He grumbled under his breath, "Wow, she really was exhausted." He cleaned himself up and put his clothes back on. He then picked her up and carried her bridal style back towards her room; she would get plenty of rest in her own room.

He just about made it in there when, "Kisame!" Fuck, this was bad timing. Everyone had come back and saw him go by the doorway with her stark ass naked. Hidan darted over and tried to pull her away, but he wasn't going to let go, "I'm taking her to her room, so let her go Hidan." "No, you fucking let her go!"

Itachi rolled his eyes and separated them, "Stop acting like children and put her to bed before she gets injured by one of you!" Kisame managed to get away and get into her room. He placed her on Tobi's bed since Deidara was asleep on hers and covered her up with a blanket. Sasori came in, "Why's Deidara sleeping in here?"

Kisame pushed him out and dragged him into the other room with the others, "Alright, you guys just left when she and Deidara ended up having sex. That doesn't surprise me." Sasori nodded his head in agreement, "He was indeed rather turned on by her with that new body." Itachi had to smirk, "What about you Kisame? Why was she covered in cum and unconscious?"

Kisame smirked back, "Well, you know how I am Itachi, with someone I take an interest in." "Why was she fucking knocked out? What the fuck did you do?" Kisame grumbled, "Look, she just passed out because I didn't give her a chance to rest after her thing with Deidara. So being with me naturally, took its toll." Kakuzu rubbed his temple with aggravation, "This is going to be like that deal she did with Deidara isn't it?" Itachi smirked, "No complaints here."

**To be continued: ^-^**


	3. No is not an option

***If anyone has no clue what deal Kakuzu was talking about, just read my Seven Days story. That'll sum it up ^-^***

Man, when I crawled out of bed and stood up….my ass HURT! "You ok un?" Deidara was propped up on my bed, "What're you doing in my bed. Better yet, what happened?" He chuckled and got up, "Kisame fucked you raw remember un." "Oh yeah." I grabbed a pair of Tobi's slacks/boxers and headed into the bathroom, followed by Deidara.

I saw myself in the mirror, "Come on!" Deidara pulled his shirt back on, "What now un?" "I'm going to kill him." I hastily washed my chest off and pulled the boxers/slacks on. I stomped out the bathroom and went straight for the kitchen. I needed some drink first. I chugged down a bottle of water and Kisame came in; perfect timing.

"I have a bone to pick with you." He smirked and walked back out. I stumbled after him and grabbed his arm, "What's the big idea Kisame?" "Whatever do you mean?" "You could have at least cleaned me up before you knocked me out!" He chuckled and sat down, "I forgot." I scowled, "I'm glad you find this so amusing. I'll make it better, my ass hurts too." "It's not my fault you're not stretched enough."

"…...I'm not talking to you anymore today." I plopped down on the couch and stretched out; no more sex for me today either. Good, I don't want none anyway. "So, why is she mad at you Kisame un?" He grinned, "She just sore at me because she's in pain and I didn't clean her up." Now Deidara's laughing! "Damn. Here I thought it was about something important un."

Let's change the subject already, "Where is everybody?" I timed that question perfectly when they came back. "You're awake now I see. Is your ass sore?" I stared at Hidan with a glare, "What the hell do you think?" He held his hands up in surrender, "Hey I'm just kidding, you don't have to fucking bite my head off."

Kakuzu stood next to the couch, "Put a shirt on." That's random. "Why? Hidan goes around without a shirt so why can't I?" "You know why." "I'm a guy right now so it doesn't matter Kakuzu." Hidan plopped on top of me and smirked, "You can go around fucking topless anytime, we won't stop you." I grinned, "Hidan, if I did that as a girl I wouldn't make it anywhere without someone attacking me." "Precisely!"

Sasori found it funny, "That is true." Itachi leaned over me and asked, "Can I take a moment of your time?" "I don't see why not." "Come with me." Hidan jumped off me, "What are you fucking up to Itachi?" As usual, Itachi showed no expression and simply shrugged, "I just need to ask her a question in private."

I slowly stood up and left the living room before anyone could stop me. I waited until he came in the hall and followed him into his and Kisame's bedroom. I just noticed he's shorter than me. "So, what's on your mind Itachi?" He simply eyed me up and down…he's not seriously? I tried to walk back out the room but he blocked my way.

"I need you to fill my need." I started backing up, "I don't want to." A sexy smile played across his lips as he kept approaching, "You're not going to have a choice in the matter." I backed against the wall and started to panic, "I'm too sore and don't feel like it!" He slid a hand up my chest and teasingly traced circles down my stomach, "Oh I believe I can change your mind."

How can he be so damn persuasive and sexy at the same time? "But," He pressed a finger to my lips and whispered, "I'm actually considering on letting you dominate me, but if you prefer I'll be seme. What's it going to be?" I couldn't bring myself to say anything and unfortunately that didn't work in my favor. "Hmm, looks like you're being the uke."

* * *

><p>Before I knew it he activated his sharingon and I looked! When I came to, only a few minutes later, I found myself handcuffed to his bed (only hands) and in the nude. Shit! WHY ME? "Good, you're awake now." He straddled me, purposely brushing against my pelvic area to only attack my neck with sucks and kisses. "Itachi don't."<p>

"You could've been seme if you only answered sooner." He silenced me with a passionate kiss and deftly glided his tongue in. I naturally ended up kissing back whether I wanted to or not. He gently twisted my nipple and nibbled my lower lip simultaneously. I gasped softly and he took the opportunity to trail nibbles all the way to my now erect cock.

Itachi must thoroughly enjoy teasing in foreplay because he's still doing it. He circled his thumb and forefinger around the head while briefly nipping the tip with his teeth. This is driving me crazy! He chuckled in amusement at my vulnerability, "You're enjoying this immensely aren't you?"

I whimpered, "That's an understatement." He kept right on torturing my aching cock until he finally engulfed it in his warm mouth. He only bobbed for about a minute and I came with moan. Once he swallowed my load, he leered lustily at me and leisurely licked his lips. He stuck his fingers in my mouth and purred seductively, "Suck them nice and slow."

I complied and knew my eyes were glazed over in lust; he's pushing my buttons badly! He was turning me on more from lightly moaning as I sucked on his fingers. He slowly removed them and gently slid one inside me. I grimaced from the slight pain, (still sore), even more so when he added the last two fingers.

He mused, "Kisame did indeed stretch you earlier." He disengaged his probing fingers and lifted my legs on his shoulders. I braced myself when he gently glided his cock inside me. I whimpered a little and groaned when he proceeded to work his way in and out. It didn't hurt near as bad as I thought since he was being gentle.

"This is a nice change of pace. Is this filling your need too?" I could only whimper and nod as he pleasured me greatly. He picked up the pace and took hold on my neglected cock. "Itachi!" He pumped it in time with his thrusts with a lustful grin, "You didn't answer me." I started to squirm badly but managed to reply, "Yes it is."

He quickened his pace once again and I couldn't take it anymore, "Itachi go faster." He chuckled at my impatience, "Say please and I might comply." "Please Itachi, please, please!" "As you wish." I cried out in bliss when he pounded faster and harder into me, followed by an exceptionally vocal cry when I came hard onto my chest.

He sounded like he reached his limit when he murmured, "I didn't realize that I aroused you so much." I laid there in contentment until he came with a moderate moan and filled me up with his seed. He pulled out and rested his head in the crook of my arm as he pulled the sheets over us, "That was very fulfilling indeed." I slowly nodded my head and almost drifted off to sleep…again when I heard the door open.

Sasori and Deidara were standing there with huge grins. "You had to handcuff her to the bed Itachi?" Itachi just smirked and motioned for them to leave. "I knew he couldn't resist her un." "What the fuck are you staring at?" Hidan stopped in the doorway with his jaw dropped. Oh boy, here we go. "I KNEW IT! YOU HAD TO GO AND FUCK HER DIDN'T YOU UCHIHA?" "Kisame!" Kisame came in shortly, "Yes Itachi." "Will you please make them go away and leave me in peace before I kill them!" "Sure." Kisame pretty much pushed them out, with the exception of dragging Hidan by his legs, "LET ME GO YOU FUCKING FISH!" "KICK ME AGAIN AND I'LL RAPE YOUR ASS!" Before the door shut, I did manage to see Hidan with a panicked look on his face since he knew that wasn't a bluff.

**To be continued:**

**I know it a tad bit short but I'll make the next chapter longer to accommodate it^-^  
><strong>


	4. Tag Team

Good grief, we heard Kisame groan in pain (had to be from being kicked) then he shouted, "THAT'S IT! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT FUCKING RAW HIDAN?" "YOU DON'T HAVE THE BALLS!" "LET'S FIND OUT!" …..Hidan's doomed. Itachi mumbled under his breath, "Hidan has no idea how much pain he's going to be in." "No doubt about that. Hey Itachi, can you take these things off please?"

He actually got the keys from the nightstand and unlocked the handcuffs. I rubbed my wrists and weakly got off the bed to leave. "Where are you headed?" "To clean up." Itachi smirked and stretched across the bed to rest; he sure is content now.

I quickly cleaned up, put my pants/boxers back on, and then slipped on a shirt before I tried to head out the door. "Going over to Zetsu's." "Why?" "You guys won't leave me alone!" I sprinted out the door and ran before they could say anything else. Zetsu was only a few doors down so it's not far. I knocked and soon was greeted by Zetsu. "What brings you here Olivia?"

"Can I hang out here for a while?" **"Why?"** "To get away from THEM!" I pointed back at our apartment and he finally stood aside. Sheesh, why does he look like I'm an inconvenience? I was soon answered by a sobbing Tobi shuffling out of the bathroom, without a mask. "Tobi?" "O..Oli..Olivee?" I went to him outside the bathroom door, "What's wrong?" Tobi hugged me and buried his face in my chest. "Zetsu sempai so mean to Tobi!"

"Zetsu! What the hell did you do?" I didn't hear a response from him and tried to focus on comforting Tobi. "Tobi tired of sex and he hurting now but sempai….." He started sniffling again and I sympathized, "I know what you mean, the others won't leave me alone either." "Olivee too? Poor Olivee!"

He stood on his tiptoes to wrap his arms around my neck. I couldn't help but grin, I grew and he shrank, feels nice to literally be the one someone looks up to. "It's ok Tobi, no more sex for us right?" "Right, no more sex!" "Here that Zetsu?" **"I fucking heard."** "What to watch a movie?" "YAY!"

Zetsu actually left the two of us in piece and we ended up watching two movies. Tobi and I felt better now but Zetsu seemed rejected, Tobi was snuggled up to me and not him so that's understandable. Anyway, I ended up spending the night and by the next morning; we were still caught in the jutsu.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and Zetsu let Sasori in. "Did you two have fun?" Tobi and I both nodded as Sasori turned his attention on Zetsu, "I came to get those herbs I requested yesterday." "Alright, follow me." Me and Tobi talked for a good fifteen minutes before one of them called, "Would you two come here for a moment?" I glanced at Tobi, who just shrugged, and found them in the bathroom. We just walked in when Tobi made a frightened squeak and was flung toward Sasori by his chakra threads.<p>

"What the…" I was attacked by Zetsu from behind and pinned against his chest. Sasori simply embraced a trembling Tobi and began to remove his clothes. "NO! TOBI DON'T WANT NO MORE!" Zetsu took the same action for me and yanked my shirt off, "WHY DO YOU GUYS NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT NO MEANS?" Once we were completely naked, including them, they brought us into the shower. It was a spacious one, so all four of us could easily fit in.

"You know how I hate to be kept waiting and I waited long enough." **"We're going to have so much fun!"** Zetsu turned the shower on and let us get soaked through with the warm water. I ended up being held against the wall as Zetsu made me straddle him with a smirk. Sasori had fun using his threads on Tobi and making him get on his knees.

This was an interesting scene: Zetsu giving me forceful kisses and stroking my cock to get me hard; Sasori had Tobi giving him head and reaching down to play with his breasts. They didn't have to be so damn rough with us! The heat from the water started to steam up the bathroom and it was making me dizzy and weak.

Zetsu gently sat me on the floor and glided his cock in my mouth. He took hold of my head and slowly mouth fucked me. Sasori had Tobi way up against the wall with his threads, eating him out like crazy. Tobi whimpered loudly and I followed suit when Zetsu soon took my hardened member in his own mouth and sucked hard.

"Time for the main event, wouldn't you agree Sasori?" "Hmm, I think you're right. I do believe they're ready." Zetsu glided two slick fingers into my entrance and went about his business to stretch me. Sasori just sat on the floor and brought Tobi down on his fully erect cock. "S..Sasori." "Just relax Tobi." Zetsu lifted me up and pressed me against the wall again before taking his fingers out to replace them with his aching cock.

"AH!" He penetrated me with a quick thrust and….it hurt! I grimaced from the pain even though it dulled down after a minute. The heat from the water just turned me into mush and my body almost went limp. Tobi looked like he was feeling the same way since he was collapsed against Sasori's shoulder. "Zetsu are you ready now?" **"Sure."**

* * *

><p>…they switched places! Sasori had me down on the floor groping and pumping the hell out of me as Zetsu had his Tobi the same way. "…Tobi dizzy." "We'll be done soon Tobi.""O..Ok." "You're being awful quiet. Am I not meeting your expectations?" I murmured out weakly, "I'm dizzy too." Sasori grinned and turned me on all fours, <strong>"Are you trying to take my ideas Sasori?"<strong> Zetsu did the same with Tobi.

"He who strikes first wins." I cried out with a moan from the new angle and so did Tobi. Switch. Zetsu pounded on all fours hard and took hold of my neglected cock. I hissed from the sudden contact even thought I was dying to be released now since I was aching so much. I did think it was funny that Tobi let out a small squeal when Sasori flipped him on his back and rubbed his clit in time with his thrusts.

We all came right after that, in somewhat order; me, Zetsu, Tobi, and then Sasori. If this were a contest on who could last the longest without coming, it would be Sasori. Zetsu finally turned that damn water off, not before him and Sasori cleaning us up. They were at least nice enough to dry us off and put our clothes back on considering we were WAY too weak to do it.

Well, they starting talking about herbs and left to go get Sasori's again. Tobi and me were lying on the couch trying to recuperate and not feel like a pile of mush. "Olivee?" "Yeah Tobi?" "Why they have to be so horny?" I shook my head, "I wish I knew Tobi. You see what I mean that you have to be in the mood when you're a girl now?"

Tobi nodded with a frown, "Yes. Tobi had no idea that a girl can't get aroused as easily like a guy." "Yeah, that's why I get so pissed when I can't get a break. Guys don't really understand." "Tobi sorry he didn't before. He make everyone stop for Olivee." "Good luck with that, I've tried with Kakuzu and Hidan but….it didn't out too well. Mostly with Hidan."

Tobi giggled, "He is a sex demon." That got me laughing, "I never thought of it like that, good one Tobi." We sort of dozed off for a little while until someone pinched my cheek. "Hmm?" Sasori was hovering over me, "It's time to get up. We're leaving." "Why?" He narrowed his eyes, "After you left last night Hidan wouldn't shut up and Kakuzu was just as bad. I've been thoroughly exasperated since last night AND this morning so you're coming back with me!"

* * *

><p>Wow! They must've drove him crazy if he's this pissed off. "Ok." "Tobi coming too." <strong>"You're leaving me?" <strong>"Tobi want to hang out with Olivee." Zetsu looked a little sulky but let him go with us. When we arrived I was greeted with a sarcastic remark from Deidara, "Welcome back you two. Why do you look so ruffled un?" I made a face at him and shuffled towards my room, "You don't want to know Dei."

Tobi seemed back to normal as he happily skipped behind me. I almost made it there to when I was jerked into Hidan and Kakuzu's room. "It's about fucking time you came back!" Hidan had me in a strong bear hug and started kissing my neck. "Hidan, you better not have any ideas." He slid a hand under my shirt with a sexy smirk, "What are you fucking talking about?"

I tried to pull away, "I'm so not in the mood right now." He turned me so I was facing him, "I NEED you!" "No." "Please." He was trying to be cute with that little pout and it was almost working…almost. I did see a flinch in his eyes when he moved so quickly. I mocked him, "You're not in any pain are you?"

He gave me a glare and threw me on the bed, "What do you fucking think?" "Kisame got you didn't he?" He muttered, "Yeah." "You shouldn't have kicked him. He did warn you." "Drop it!" He attacked my neck with nibbles and I tried to push him away, "I told you I'm not in the mood!" "I can easily change that."

Sure enough he was getting me hard from grinding himself against me. He stopped kissing me and stared with a frown, "Stop giving me that face!" I knew I didn't look happy and was sulking. He knew what I was thinking and sighed, "I have something special in mind and you won't be in fucking pain." "Huh?"

He grinned mischievously, "I want you to fuck me." Is he serious? "If you don't answer, I'll be seme!" "NO! I'll do it, I'll do it!" "Fuck, that was easy." "I'm way too sore still and don't want anything up my ass alright!" He smirked and pinched a nipple, "I want to be fucked hard you know. Are you up to that?" "…Do I have a choice?" He nipped my lower lip, "I knew you fucking see it my way."

**To be continued: ^-^**


	5. Vocal Jashinist

Well, it appears I can't get out of this so I might as well go with it. Tobi poked his head in, "Olivee? Why Hidan jerk you in?" Hidan propped up on the bed and licked his lips, "Mmmm, I wouldn't mind a threesome." "RUN TOBI RUN!" He didn't need to be told twice, Tobi ran away before I finished the sentence.

"Awww, why'd you fucking do that?" "I'm not letting you drag Tobi into this, he's doesn't want it." Hidan just shrugged with a smirk and crawled back on top of me. "Are you ready for this?" "…..I guess." "Don't worry, you'll fucking love this shit." After our clothes were stripped off, he suddenly attacked me with a battle of the tongues and rubbed both our cocks together.

It feels weird, but good. I suddenly got a wicked grin from noticing something, "What?" "My cock is bigger than yours Hidan." "No it's…WHAT THE FUCK!" I couldn't restrain myself from laughing and he silenced me with a kiss, "It doesn't fucking count since you're actually a woman and not a man." "Whatever you say baby."

He quickly ignored me and dropped the subject before he laid down on his back and spread his legs wide. Hidan was thoroughly excited and impatient to get fucked now, "Come on, fuck me already." "Eager much?" "I need to fucking feel it now!" I was about to coat my fingers in spit to lubricate them but Hidan wasn't having that, "NO! Forget the preparations and stick it in!" "You want to be in pain?" "I'll be fine!"

Probably since he just had been stretched by Kisame. "You're the boss." I slowly slid inside him and gasped from the tightness against my cock. "AH, ooooooh oh yes!" I went at a slow pace to get used to it; this is only my second time on being seme. "Go fucking faster." I did what he wanted and he just fidgeted with a sheer look of ecstasy and that silly grin of his.

* * *

><p>I shifted to change my angle and he screeched out in pleasure, "Fucking yes! Right there!" I found his prostate without a doubt. I slammed into him harder and lifted his legs onto my shoulders, "FUCKING JASHIN!" He's getting louder. For some reason that was getting me more aroused and wanting to see if I can make him scream louder. Why not?<p>

I reached down and fondled his balls, "You like that Hidan?" "..Y..Yes…Fucking yes!" I gently pulled out, "NO! Don't fucking take it out!" "Get on your knees like a good boy!" He eagerly did what I asked and pushed back against on my cock before I could slide it in; he penetrated himself.

I teased him and went painfully slow. "Come on, stop fucking teasing me." "You want me fuck you hard?" "Of course I fucking do!" I fondled his balls again and nipped the base of his throbbing cock with my fingertips, "Tell me you're my bitch and I'll pound you hard."

Hidan was completely lost in lust and moaning loudly from the torture I was giving him. "I'm your…bitch, fuck me now." I went a tad bit faster, "Louder." "Fuck, I just said I'm your bitch!" "Say it louder. Submit to me Hidan!" "I..I…just hurry and fuck me hard!" Now he sounds like he's pleading. I slowed down again and that drove him over edge. "I'M YOUR FUCKING BITCH SO FUCK THE HELL OUT OF ME!"

"I know you're my bitch!" I slammed into him as hard as I could and he screamed out in bliss, "THAT'S IT! FUCK ME; FUCK ME UNTIL I COME MY FUCKING BRAINS OUT!" I gripped his hips tightly to keep a hold on him and took hold of his neglected aching cock to pump it, "FUCKING JASHIN YES!" I was moaning at this point and trying to keep ramming him into the bed without losing my rhythm.

Hidan was keeled over on his forearms moaning uncontrollably and my stamina was getting too low. I sped up the process and stroked him harder, "NOT YET!" "Come for me Hidan." "You did that on fucking purpose!" I didn't say anything when he quickly came and screeched, "FUCKING JASHIN!"

He coated his chest and my hand with his cum and I soon emptied my load inside with a groan. Hidan fully collapsed in exhaustion and satisfaction; he was panting very heavily like I was and murmured before he dozed off, "That was the fucking best."

* * *

><p>I smirked and sat there next to him stroking his now messy hair before I gathered my clothes and headed to the bathroom. Deidara was standing outside the door with a huge grin. "Don't say a word Dei." "Like what un?" He followed me into the bathroom as I cleaned myself up, "You actually fucked Hidan until he passed out un?" I pulled my shirt on, "He wanted it. Didn't bother me none."<p>

Deidara chuckled, "I bet not. By the way, where's Tobi un?"I finished buttoning my pants, "Is he not in our room?" "I checked, but he wasn't in there and he's not at Zetsu's either un." "That's weird." We suddenly heard a loud scream and recognized whom it belonged to.

We ran into the hall and followed it to Itachi's and Kisame's bedroom. Like morons, we opened the door and our mouths dropped to the floor. Kisame and Itachi had both finished cumming all over Tobi and stared at us with smirks.

"Good grief un." "You couldn't give the poor boy a break?" "He came in here wanting to hide and pressing those breasts of his all over me. What was I supposed to do?" "Kisame, it's something called restraint." "What's your excuse Itachi un?"

"….I don't like being left out." I plopped my forehead in my palm, "That makes all the difference." Itachi smirked a little and hoisted Tobi up. "Tobi tired." I walked over and picked him up, "Come on Tobi." He whimpered as I started walking with him, "Kisame too big." I rolled my eyes over at Kisame who was grinning ear to ear, "You have a point, too bad he can't be gentle."

"Hey!" I walked really fast to the bathroom before he came with comeback. After I cleaned Tobi up and dressed him, I carried him into our room for some R&R. "Tobi sorry Olivee." "You didn't do anything wrong, let's take a nap." Tobi yawned and snuggled closer, "Mmmm, K." The yawn was contagious and I soon dozed off too.

**To be continued:**


	6. Tobi WANTS!

What is this feeling? It feels good, am I having a dirty dream? I slowly fluttered my eyes open and still felt this overwhelming pleasure. "Hmmm?" "Olivee awake?" "Mmmhmm." I was so groggy and didn't want to get up, but what's going on?I gasped when I felt something sharp graze against my cock.

I glanced down to see Tobi sliding his teeth against my cock. "Tobi?" He licked his lips, "Does Olivee like what Tobi's doing?" "Yeah but," He pressed a finger to my lips, "No buts, Tobi want Olivee." He started stroking again, "I thought you were…ah..worn out?" "Tobi feel better now, but he wants to be seme."

I laughed quietly to myself. I'm the guy but he gets to be seme, that's just too funny. "Olivee?" "Hmm?" "Suck Tobi's nipples." Still groggy, I didn't sit up except pull him to wear his breasts were at my face.

Normally, I would NEVER do anything sexual with a girl, but since it's Tobi and I'm a guy, I'll overlook it. I nipped it before taking it into my mouth sucking ever so gently.

Tobi sighed and gripped my hair as I began to sucked harder and fondled the other one. I switched and gave the same treatment to the other before he pulled back and attack me with kisses.

I gripped his behind, making him let out a small cry of shock before he pulled back with a pleading look in his eyes, "Will Olivee do something different with Tobi?" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, "Like what Tobi?"

He blushed and pouted, "69." I wasn't sure about that and didn't answer right off the bat. "It's ok if you don't want to." Tobi sounded so gloomy and sad that it made me feel bad; he's too damn cute for his own good!

* * *

><p>"Come on, put it up here." His frown turned into a big smile, "Really?" I smirked and motioned for him to turn around. "YAY!" He gave me a quick kiss and positioned his womanhood at my face.<p>

I just attacked him with licks, nips, and sucks, which made him moan loudly and squirm. I groaned and bucked my hips up when he hummed against my cock, the vibrations coursing through it was overwhelming. I glided my tongue inside him and sucked and made him groan louder.

We continued this tease until Tobi muffled out, "Ffumming!" I knew he said 'coming', but I had to hold his hips tight to keep him still as he rode out his orgasm.

He made me cum when he hummed against my cock even louder than before and swallowed it before getting off me. I was fairly awake now safe to say. Tobi turned back around and gave me gentle kisses and sucks on my neck. "Tobi, why are you so excited?" He tweaked a nipple, "Tobi don't know, he just is."

He stroked my cock again to get me hard and threw those breasts of his back against my face. "I know what you want again." I enveloped a nipple and sucked it hard. "Olivee!" I soon got hard fairly easily and he pulled away. I started to get up but he pushed me back down. "Stay there." He straddled me and purred, "Tobi want to ride Olivee."

* * *

><p>….Ok. I nodded and watched him glide himself onto my throbbing cock with a small gasp. "Oooooh, feels so good." He rocked his hip up and down at a slow pace with his mouth slightly open. This did feel good and different, it was weird.<p>

It actually felt better being inside his womanhood for some reason. I grabbed under his cheeks and helped him go faster.

"Oh, Olivee want Tobi that bad?" I quickly sat up and put my back against the wall after giving him a quick kiss. "You woke me up so I'm going to give it to you." Tobi giggled and I went to push him on his back but he clung to me pleading, "Nooooo, Tobi want to be on top!" "Then ride me harder."

Tobi latched his mouth onto my shoulder and rode me harder and faster. I kept a tight grip with one hand under a cheek and the other on his waist as I met him with hard, upward thrusts into that welcoming tight core. This pace didn't last probably ten minutes before I couldn't take it anymore, but lucky for me, neither could he.

"Don't stop Olivee, Tobi going to cum!" "TOBI!" I bucked up one last time before I released my load and Tobi screamed, "OLIVEE!" He reached his climax and weakly fell limp against my chest as I held him. I was NOT expecting this to happen.

* * *

><p>"And here you complained about me and Itachi not giving Tobi a break." My head shot up and Kisame was standing next to the bed with a smug grin. "Can't anyone around here knock?" "Aww, upset that you were caught." "Not in the least, besides, Tobi <em>wanted<em> me so you have no room to tease me."

Kisame chuckled, "I guess not, but it's fun to do it anyway." Tobi shifted his head, "Tobi sleepy again." I scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up with him, "No more naps today Tobi or you won't be able to sleep tonight. Remember what happened last time?"

Tobi giggled softly, "Tobi kept Olivee awake and she beat him with a pillow." Kisame laughed, "I remember that, by the way, did you want to keep your clothes on or were you just too lazy to take them off." I looked down and was in fact still dressed, except my shirt was gone and my limp member hanging out.

I made a face at Kisame, "He violated me as I slept and I woke up to a blowjob, I wasn't interested about my clothes at the time." I walked by Kisame with Tobi towards the bathroom as he cracked up with laughter. After me and Tobi were cleaned up…again, he put on some more clothes and I changed pants; it's apparent why I did.

*A few hours went by in peace and it soon got dark outside. We were all sitting quietly in the living room until Hidan shouted, "TITS!"

**To be continued:**


	7. Unexpected references

Everyone stared at Hidan from his outburst. "Tits un?" "What the hell was that about?" "Are you guys fucking blind? TITS!" He pointed straight at me, "RIGHT THERE!"

I glanced down… "AW COME ON!" This jutsu could've picked a better time to wear off and to make it worse, I was sitting there topless. Hidan lunged at me but Kakuzu intervened. He scooped me up and carried me out the room before I could be attacked and put on display any longer; making Hidan dive headfirst into the couch.

Hidan groaned from the impact and then jumped up to follow, "KAKUZU? BRING THOSE TITS BACK RIGHT NOW!" Tobi found it hilarious, "TITS AHOY!" Zetsu covered his mouth and pulled him on his lap, "Don't encourage Hidan Tobi." **"Besides, your clothes are a little too tight for you now."**

Sasori smirked, "If you're going to strip him Zetsu would you please do it somewhere else." "Fine by me." Zetsu led Tobi into the kitchen to….strip. "Danna didn't mean in the kitchen un!" **"Fucking too late now!"** Kisame chuckled, "I guess we can't get anything to eat until they're through." Itachi shook his head, "It appears that way."

Hidan was banging on the bedroom door and Kakuzu wouldn't let him into their bedroom, "YOU FUCKING MISER, OPEN THIS DAMN FUCKING DOOR! I WANT MY TITS!" "Sorry Hidan, you're just going to have to wait." "THAT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!" "NOT MY PROBLEM, SO QUIT BANGING ON THE DAMN DOOR BEFORE I GET ANGRY AND LET KISAME HAVE HIS WAY WITH YOU AGAIN!"

* * *

><p>Hidan actually stopped beating down the door but we could hear him mumbling loudly, "Not fucking right. Fucking miser! Kisame almost killed my ass after fucking me!" We heard his footsteps die away as he moodily stomped off. Kakuzu sighed and sat me on his lap, "Now, where was I?" "I have no idea; you just brought me in here."<p>

He smirked and tweaked a nipple, "Does that give you an idea?" "Noooo." He cocked an eyebrow and placed me on the bed, "Why not?" "I don't feel like it."

He quickly yanked my, now baggy, pants off and straddled me, "Come on," he kissed me, "humor me." "Such a seductive miser." He chuckled softly and attacked my neck, "Wait a minute." He growled and gave me a fixed stare, "What?" I blushed, "How come you're wanting me now and not before when I was a guy."

He slid his thumb along under my eye, "I already have one man in my life and you temporarily being one wasn't going to cut it for me. I wanted my woman back." That made me blush immensely, "I've waited patiently for almost two days and would like to be compensated for it." I smiled and reached out, "Do whatever you want Kakuzu, your woman's waiting."

He quickly held me and went back to his attack on my neck. I sighed with content and gripped his shoulders when he bit a little too harshly on my shoulder. He pulled away and took his clothes off with my eager help. He pushed me back on the bed and engulfed a nipple while teasing circling his tongue around it.

I moaned and got louder when he finally decided to nibble and suck it. He didn't pull back when he penetrated me with his already prepared cock, "Kakuzu!" He laughed softly and latched his lips onto mine. He was thrusting at a fair fast/hard pace already; he MUST'VE wanted this so badly.

I'm glad I was a girl again, because I missed this sensation of my sweet spot getting hit relentlessly. The whole prostate thing was actually better though. I have no idea why but it just was. Kakuzu lifted my legs on his shoulders and went harder. I arched my back and almost screamed, he plunged in deeply.

Hearing my very vocal cry he dominated me more by locking our mouths together and pumping faster…if that was possible. That familiar feeling of my stomach getting tight came to and knew what that meant. I gripped his back to brace myself and moaned extremely loud into his mouth when I came.

My body shuddered in bliss and my walls clamping down on his cock drove Kakuzu over the edge to cum with a low growl. He rode his orgasm out, never disengaging our kiss, before he pulled out and collapsed next to me. "Kakuzuuuu." He wrapped an arm around me, "Yes." "Did you have to be so rough?" He just chuckled and didn't answer.

* * *

><p>We laid there in fulfillment for about fifteen minutes before getting back up and dressed. We cleaned up of course and I unlocked the door and opened it to leave when, "TITS!" Hidan picked me up and hurled me into the living room on the couch just to grope me to death. "Hidan, knock it off!" Kakuzu had to pull him off me, "Don't do that in here you moron!" "I've being wanting to fucking touch them for so long! I can't fucking help it." Kakuzu sighed and roughly sat him in a chair, "No excuses Hidan. Just leave her alone for now."<p>

Hidan just made a face and muttered, "Fucking miser." "So, you and Tobi are officially back to normal un?" "Looks that way." Zetsu sighed and pulled Tobi closer to him, "It's a shame, I really had fun from it." Tobi patted Zetsu's head, "It's ok, Tobi will make it better." **"I know."**

"What's on your mind Sasori?" We all stared at him and he looked deeply immersed about something. "I'm considering on learning how to do that jutsu you two were in." Deidara slowly turned his head at him, "Danna, you're not seriously thinking un…" Sasori grinned evilly and twirled a strand of Deidara's hair, "You'd make an exceptionally lovely woman."

Hidan leaned against the table, "He would be a fucking hot blonde." Kisame glanced over at Itachi only to receive a scowl, "Don't even think about it Kisame." "Why not Itachi? You'd be almost as gorgeous as you are now." Itachi blushed and turned his head. Good choice of words Kisame.

I stretched and got an idea, "Hey Tobi." "Yes Olivee?" "Wouldn't Zetsu make a cute little girl?" Zetsu gave me the evil eye but that changed when Tobi kissed him, "Zetsu sempai would be SO pretty!" Now Zetsu smirked.

I noticed Kakuzu staring at Hidan and he noticed. "If you even try that fucking crap on me Kakuzu I'll do it to you and rape your fucking ass." "You can try, but you'd still be too weak." "WHAT'D YOU FUCKING SAY?"

I had to make it worse. "Too bad my cock was bigger than yours when I was a guy Hidan." Everyone howled with laughter, "Is that really true un?" I nodded and wiped away a few tears. "IT DOESN'T FUCKING COUNT!" Kisame stood up and teasingly wraps an arm around him, "Poor thing, it must be humiliating that her cock was bigger than yours."

"No wonder she fucked him senseless, she was obviously more of a man than Hidan." Hidan glared menacingly at Itachi and blushed, "ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP OR DIE!"

For the past half hour, all we did was torment Hidan on the cock pun. Looks like at some point, everyone's going to learn this jutsu just for a laugh and have a different change of pace like these past two days. Sounds like fun, I'm actually looking forward to it.

**FINI!**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I did!^-^**


End file.
